Fairies, Lamias, and Pegasus Real World
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Title says all. What happens when a group of mages from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail end up in our world? What mischief will this group of mages bring with them, and how will Atsuko deal with everyone she read about being actual citizens? Read and find out.
1. Early Morning Coffee

Atsuko woke up early. Well, if you call waking up slightly before the alarm noise goes off.

Atsuko looked over at her clock and sighed. "Why did I have to wake up a minute or two before my alarm clock goes off?" Atsuko mumbled. _I hope today is better than waking up before my alarm clock goes off._ Atsuko laid there awake until her alarm went off.

Once her alarm went off, Atsuko forced herself to get up and get ready for her job at Nordstrom (Flagship in downtownn Seattle). More importantly, well important before work began, her morning coffee and pastry from Starbucks. Atsuko couldn't really function without her morning coffee and pastries.

Atsuko had moved to the rainy state of Washington from Japan. She was only seven, but being that young and having to move to the other side of world, let alone a new country. It was more of her aunt and uncle's choice. Her parents had died in an accident. That's what the police had told her aunt and uncle, who were babysitting her at the time.

Atsuko's uncle just about had a heart attack when he heard that his sweet, kind, loving little sister was in some type of accident. That news didn't compare to the news that his niece was now an orphan. He and his wife talked about what they were going to do with their niece and the house. They both agreed that they wouldn't allow Atsuko to end up in foster care.

Her aunt and uncle decided to find a new place to go and take their niece with them. They had settled everything and packed up all the necessary items and moved to another country and hoped to start all over from scratch. Atsuko's family is high end middle class family.

Atsuko walked through the doors of the Flagship office not too far from she lived with her aunt and uncle. She had coffee and her morning pastry. To Atsuko, getting up wasn't as easy compared to other people around her.

_It's too early for my shift. At least I can off early and go shopping. The only thing that would make my day anymore interesting and fun would be if a group from Fairy Tail appeared out of nowhere._ Atsuko smiled at the thought as she signed into work.


	2. Mages Come to Life

**Real World**

"Atsuko," a coworker called. "Can you come help me?"

Atsuko turned around. "Sure thing." Atsuko walked over to her.

Her coworker looked at her skeptically. "What's wrong, Atsuko? Is it about that time of year again? You know that our management said that it would be okay to for you to take some time off while you try and to get past what had happened to you last year. I know that he worked here and that some memories of him still linger. It must be hard to see someone like that hurt someone else."

Atsuko shook her head. "I'll be fine. If I stay home my mind will stay on what happened to me back then. Working helps keep my mind off of it. Thanks for worrying about me. It means a lot. Why did he even follow me in the first place? I don't even know why I was targeted by someone like that. I hardly ever talked to him, and yet I was his type and he had to get his hands on me."

Her coworker pulled Atsuko into a hug. "Sometimes people won't find the answer they're looking for. Sometimes they find it. It just depends on the situation."

Atsuko nodded. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

**Fiore**

The clock struck midnight signaling the start of the Sky Labyrinth of the Grand Magic Games in the capital city of Fiore, Crocus. All participants started the long trek to be one of the top eight teams to be participating in the real Grand Magic Games.

What all the groups of mages participating didn't know as that there was something bigger and deeper waiting for three guilds to make it to be part of the final eight teams.

Once all eight teams were there, the spell was cast to send away three of the teams and make panic happen all around. Before all participating teams were announced Lamia Scale, Trimens, and Fairy Tail Team A were taken away to a different world. A world that doesn't use magic. A world more in chaos than the world they know themselves.


	3. Love at First Sight? Love Confusion

**I will be using real places that are here in the state of Washington other than Pikes Place, Nordstrom, and Studio 7. I may possibly add Ride the Ducks and the Clink(Century Link Field.**

**Real World**

The mages looked around the new found world around them. The world had actual technology and not archive or lacrima around. It was, in more ways than one, more advanced than their own world. More people, buildings, and a lot more noise than what they were use to.

They stood there stunned. All the mages looked up at a sign telling them where they were, well landed at least. The sign read Pikes Place Market. The mages decided to separate into different groups and look around, then meet up back at the large red sign.

The groups were Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Chelia, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Ichiya, Toby and Yuka, Sherry, Ren, Eve, Hibiki, and Jenny. All groups headed out in different directions trying to find out where they were exactly.

Lyon and Gray's group had walked towards Nordstrom while asking people where they were. Everyone they asked looked at them with weird looks.

**Nordstrom Floor**

Atsuko looked out the window shortly after they opened.

"What is it, Atsuko?" Another co-worker asked here.

"Hm?" Atsuko said looking behind her. "I just thought I saw a big ball of light near Pikes Place. I must have just imagined it."

Her co-worker giggled. "You and your imagination. It's so cute."

Atsuko smiled with a slight blush. "Thanks, I think. I really hope I'm not losing my mind." She sighed.

The day wasn't that busy to begin, and Atsuko was hoping that it would get a lot better as it went on.

The door where Atsuko and her coworker were opened showing a group of four. Two boys ad two girls that looked like they didn't belong.

"Hi, welcome to Nordstrom," Atsuko's co-worker said to the group.

They all stared at Atsuko and her co-worker not quite sure what to say.

Lyon stared at Atsuko with this love struck look. He knew he loved Juvia, but this feeling was different. They were messing with his head. How could he love two people? It was more like he was falling more for the girl in front of him.

Atsuko locked eyes with the white haired person with a small blush.

"Atsuko," her co-worker said bringing her out of her head.

"What is it?" She asked looking over at her. Atsuko couldn't shake the feeling that there were more people like the ones that just walked into her work.

Her co-worker sighed. "You're such a space-case sometimes. You know this area better than me. Since you lived in the city for most of your life."

Atsuko laughed nervously. "Well, yeah. I'm not so sure that I may be of help for them. I really only know my way around Nordstrom, Pikes Place, Studio 7 area."

"They're all yours, Atsuko-chan," her co-worker said as she left Atsuko there with the group.

"Please don't leave," Atsuko begged. "I'll need help."

Her co-worker waved good-bye and went to help other customers that have entered the building.

"Excuse me, but where exactly are we?" The one with very dark blue hair asked Atsuko.

She turned around and looked towards the group once more. Of course she knew who they were and what kind of magic they used. Atsuko sighed. "Your in Seattle, Washington in the United States of America. What exactly happened to you? I mean like get you guys here from your own country without a flight or anything."

They looked at her a bit more confused than they were a minute ago. The group shared looks, well, except for one particular ice mage. "How did you know?" He asked her.

Atsuko giggled. "Just a lucky guess. That and you remind me of some anime characters that I like is all. I guess that's what gave it away. What are your names? I don't want to come up with names for you." Atsuko stood there looking between all of them. She tried not to look the white haired person in the eye, but their eyes met for a split second.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," the one with the very dark blue hair introduced. "The girl clinging to me is Juvia Locksar."

"It's nice to meet you, Gray, Juvia." Atsuko turned her attention to the other two people. "And you two are?"

The one with pink hair looked at the one next to her. "Lyon," the girl said trying to get him out of his head.

"Lyon, is it?" Atsuko asked. She walked over to him and poked his cheek. "Why won't you answer her? You're a meanie aren't you?" Atsuko kept poking his cheek. She smiled at him. Lyon seemed stunned. He couldn't even say anything.

"I'm Chelia Blendy," the girl answered. "Nice to meet you."

Atsuko looked in her direction. "Likewise. Is he always like this? Not being able to talk when someone asks him a question."

Chelia looked at Lyon again and pinched his arm.

"Ow," he looked at Chelia. "What was that for?"

"Why weren't you answering her?"

They started bickering back and forth.

Atsuko turned her attention back to Gray and Juvia.

"Is there any other questions I can answer for you?"

"Is there any place where we could stay until we find out why we were sent here?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that there's any hotels that will let you stay for free. Do you have any money on you? You can change what money you have into American dollars and possibly all share a room in a hotel and split the bill. Then everyone would have to find jobs to be able to pay for clothes, food, and other little things. I think Nordstrom is hiring right now."

A customer screamed. Everyone looked towards Gray.

Atsuko giggled. "Gray clothes," she said pointing. "Well, good news is you could become a stripper in a club and earn quite a bit of money that way. Why don't all you come with me? I'll buy you something that's better than what you have on now." Atsuko led the group around the store while everyone picked something out, with some help of course. Lyon and Chelia had stopped bickering, Gray had found his clothes again, and Juvia was drooling a little over Gray not having anything on but his boxers.


End file.
